Embrace of the night
by Sakura wo Miro
Summary: Vampire. Human. Their love blooms under the protecting night. Even death doesn't break us apartSanquinex x Robert, Yaoi, death, oneshot


**The embrace of night**

The room is dark. But this darkness gives comfort to two of a kind. A noble young man is laying on the bed, staring at the roof. His shuts his eyes and he suddenly he opens them. He feels a slow movement on his neck. A low, mature voice whispers to his ear:

"You still taste good."

"Sanguinex… I'm scared." The noble young man whispers and blinks his eyes tiredly.

"About what?" a handsome vampire called Sanguinex whispers back. The noble rises his head and looks at those beautiful red eyes of his secret love. Robert's eyes narrow a little.

"My father… You know that he doesn't like about this thing between us… I'm running out of excuses about the biting-marks on my neck"

Sanguinex's fingers run on Roberts smooth neck. Then the fingers pull back and Sanguinex looks at his fingers. There's some blood from the bite. The Vampire moves his stare at the Griffin's eyes. The once so proud man shuts his eyes and breaths desperately slow.

"I'm feeling cold…" he says and he cuddles deeper in the vampire's lap.

"I'm not warm… You know it", Vampire's voice is calm and there is a sad tone in it, " I wish I would be, but there's nothing I can do about it"

Robert entwines his arms around the Vampire's chest. He buries his face on Sanguinex's clothing.

"I wish this would end… This need of hiding…" The Griffin starts. His voice is full of despair and lust for being free from his parents iron hard touch.

The Vampire says nothing but his hand strokes the Griffin's hair. The Vampire blinks couple of times and then he lows his head and kindly helps the Griffins head up. A passionate, blood-tasting kiss is shared when a lightning strikes down and lights the dark room.

They broke the kiss and the Vampire pulls his love closer. He entwines his pale hands around the Griffin. He gives a small, quick kiss on the noble man's cheek. "I love you even if it cost my unlife…"

For a long time they don't speak, they just look at each others eyes and kiss a little. Then the Griffin whispers quietly: "Can you make someone a vampire?"

Sanguinex gives his lover a look saying that this question is annoying. "Yes I can. Why do you ask?"

But Sanguinex already knows what Robert is going to ask.

"Could you make me a vampire?"

"You have asked this before, my love" Sanguinex whispers and his face pales even more if possible, "And I've told you that I don't want to do it. It kills the passion within you"

Robert is quiet for an eternity feeling time. He gazes around his room, then focusing on his lover.

"I just don't know… What do I say about this?" Robert whispers and points at the bit marks.

Sanguinex kisses his love's forehead. "I think that later, ok?"

Robert quietly snuggles up on Sanguinex and they share long kiss.

"Would you do it if my life would become dangerous?"

"I guess… But it isn't dangerous yet, is it?" Sanguinex asks and his onyx red eyes long after the sight of the noble's bare body. Again, the noble doesn't answer. His hands tighten their grip.

"I love you… But I can't live like this… Sanguinex, don't be mean to me… Please, I beg you, take away my life…" The Griffin's eyes burn with despair and dead hope. Sanguinex rises Robert's beautiful, smooth and slender face. He shares a look with Robert. Sanguinex's passionate, onyx red eyes meet Robert's beautiful, pale lilac eyes. Then he lowers his head and bites his love's neck hard, breaking the skin badly, sucking away the Griffins life. Then he stands up, stares at Robert's still warm, dead body. The last drop of pure red blood drips on the silky bed sheet. Vampire's eyes glow red, but the glow is now warm. He kisses the corpse's full, beautiful and a little womanish lips.

"You were always beautiful…"

Then he turns. He looks at the full moon and the stars. To him, they mean nothing but a cold meaning of the importance of life. Moon… And moon is just a thief, just like he is, stealing the sun's light like he stole other people's souls. Then he turns around, looking at his lover, person who would wander to him in a couple of weeks.

"I love you…"

Then the Vampire disappears into the dark night, waiting to see his lover's face again.


End file.
